The present invention relates to an electronic device and the control method for the electronic device.
With the development of technology, electronic devices such as such as personal computers, digital cameras, mobile phones, portable computers, pad computers, multimedia players and the like are widely used. These electronic devices typically comprises an input unit for receiving a user's manipulation input, such as a keyboard, mouse, a touch screen or the like, and an output unit, such as a display screen or the like, for receiving the user's input and display correspondingly according to the user's input. However, although more and more applications with powerful functions, friendly-interface and good entertainment competence, these electronic devices typically can only simulate the real scenes and display them to the user. The user thus can not get the real experience.